Online
Online'' '' (unlocked at level 10) is a game mode in Metal Slug Attack where one may battle other players in real time. Overview Players use one of their given deck slots and send it out to battle against another player. During the waiting time, the player will be placed in matchmaking, though they may opt out during the process if a match cannot be found. Once a player has been found, the cancel option in the matchmaking screen will be removed and players will face their opponent. The goal is to destroy the enemy base to claim victory. Players are given 5 minutes (300 seconds) to achieve this and like other game modes, can use the Metal Slug Attack, Reload or Recovery supports. If neither base is destroyed within the allotted time, then the match will check the health of both bases. Whoever has the highest health wins, while the other player loses. If both bases have the same health, then the match ends in a draw (though it will count as a loss in the records). It is recommended to have stable internet connection when playing online. 1-on-1 A fairly simple game mode where the player battles another player themselves in real time. There are several filters for this mode to help modify matchmaking: *Everyone (All users) - battle players without taking into account their levels. *Within 5 levels (Max 5 level differences) - battle players that are within 5 levels above or below the player. *Same level (User with the same level) - battle players the same level as yours. It is a fairly simple mode. While the general amount of points gained is typically less compared to 2-on-2, finding a 1-on-1 match is fairly fast and makes up for it with increased medal rewards from successive wins. A report option can be found on the records screen for 1-on-1 matches to report players caught in doing suspicious activities such as cheating online. FRIEND 1-on-1 This online 1on1 allows the player to find a match with their friends in real time. It has a similar mechanics with the United Front Extra Ops' Co-op match. Upon selecting an friend, the friend being selected will be notified on their private message about a friend match. Players can also turn on/off the notifications for friend matches in the Notification Settings at the main menu. Unlike the regular 1-on-1, FRIEND 1-on-1 does not counted and it doesn't give the player a score nor it does give wins either. 2-on-2 A more complex game mode where the player is randomly paired with another and must battle another pair of players. Unlike 1-on-1 mode, there are no level filters for 2-on-2. 2-on-2 is generally considered to be less popular as matchmaking tends to take significantly longer, and can often be marred due to communication errors. The game mode also features bugged matches much more frequently compared to 1-on-1, such as a player missing (resulting in a matchmaking screen of 2v1 or sometimes even 1v0 or 2v0). 2-on-2 tends to yield more points as the chances of encountering a high ranked player are rather high compared to other modes. Guild 1-on-1 and 2-on-2 Guild 1on1 or 2on2 allow players to battle other guild members in real time. In the GUILD panel of the chat, players can see a note that a certain player is looking for a Guild match. Although in 2on2, partners and enemies from the guild are random. Like the FRIEND 1on1, Guild matches are not counted nor it does give the player a score or wins although these matches are recorded. Rewards * For every 5 victories '''(separate) the player is rewarded '''10 that can be collected in the Mailbox. * For every 1,000 points obtained, the player is rewarded 5''' that can be collected in the '''Mailbox. Note: Medals from Online are capped to a soft cap of 300 per day. Since medals are rewarded in quantities of 5 or 10, it is possible to get 305 medals. Insignias Players are automatically given the rank of Recruit when their account is created. In order to advance through the ranks, players must obtain the respective amount of points. Insignias do not have any special properties attributed to them, though they often signify how strong the player is and how active they were in online mode. Players who win the battle gain a significant amount of points, ranging from 50, 60, 80, 100, 150, 200 or 300. This typically depends on the rank of the defeated player(s). By default, defeating a higher ranked player will yield more points. Defeating lower ranked players yield less points, although there are anomalies where the points can be increased instead. The default amount of points obtained is 100 (same rank or if the opponent disconnects in 1v1). Defeated players gain a small amount of points based on their performance. Category:Metal Slug Attack game modes